marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Attilan
| First = Fantastic Four #47 | Last = Infinity #3 | HistoryText = Originally Attilan was located in the North Atlantic Ocean. It was at one point relocated to the South American Andes and became known as, "The Great Refuge". The Great Refuge was ruled by Maximus, the mad brother of the rightful leader of the Inhumans, Black Bolt. After living in exile for many years, Black Bolt and the Royal Family returned to the Great Refuge, and forced Maximus to relinquish the throne. In an insane attempt to strike back against humanity, Maximus activated a device called the Atmo-Gun. By reversing the Atmo-Gun's polarity, he generated a null barrier that completely surrounded the Great Refuge, cutting them off from the rest of the humanity forever. Attilan is now known as the ancestral home of the Inhumans. With humanity's technological advancement, the Inhumans began to worry their city may be found and used anti-gravity generators to move it to a valley in the Himalayas. The Great Refuge (as it came to be known) came to the attention of world leaders after being discovered by the Fantastic Four. With the Inhumans growing ill from pollution caused by humanity, the city was moved again. This time to the Blue Area of the Moon. It eventually returned on Earth and again moved to the Blue Area or the Moon, with permission of Uatu the Watcher. Following Black Bolt's capture and an attack on Attilan by Skrulls, a machine developed by Maximus was utilized to send Attilan into space, powered by Black Bolt's words. Once in space, the Inhumans destroyed numerous fleeing Skrull ships before arriving at Hala. There, an assault was launched, leading to Black Bolt being declared ruler of the Kree. Attilan then settled on Hala, hovering above the Kree capitol city. Attilan was moved over New York City, and was destroyed during Thanos' invasion on Earth in the search of his secret Inhuman-descendant son, when Black Bolt unleashed a powerful attack on the Mad Titan and destroyed his home in the process. The ruins were re-purposed into New Attilan which sits in the New York Harbor. Counter-Earth Franklin Richards created an pocket universe for the heroes to flee to after the Onlsaught saga. When they returned, they left a Counter-Earth on the opposite side of the sun, complete with their own version of Attilan Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Attilan looks more like a beehive in the Ultimate Universe. Iron Doom (Earth-42777) Iron Man ruled the world, and was hell-bent on tracking down the Inhumans and exterminating them from the planet. Black Bolt, along with his Queen, Susan Storm, hid the city from him for a long time below the surface of the ocean, but eventually had to come out of hiding. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-TRN123) | PointsOfInterest = * Palace of the Royal Family | Residents = * Inhumans | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://marveldirectory.com/miscellaneous/attilan.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attilan * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Attilan }} Category:Thunderbolts Bases Category:Inhuman Bases Category:Bases Category:Cities Category:Countries